The field of the invention is nuclear magnetic resonance imaging methods and systems. More particularly, the invention relates to the production of brain function images
Any nucleus which possesses a magnetic moment attempts to align itself with the direction of the magnetic field in which it is located. In doing so, however, the nucleus precesses around this direction at a characteristic angular frequency (Larmor frequency) which is dependent on the strength of the magnetic field and on the properties of the specific nuclear species (the magnetogyric constant .gamma. of the nucleus). Nuclei which exhibit this phenomena are referred to herein as "spins".
When a substance such as human tissue is subjected to a uniform magnetic field (polarizing field B.sub.0), the individual magnetic moments of the spins in the tissue attempt to align with this polarizing field, but precess about it in random order at their characteristic Larmor frequency. A net magnetic moment M.sub.z is produced in the direction of the polarizing field, but the randomly oriented magnetic components in the perpendicular, or transverse, plane (x-y plane) cancel one another. If, however, the substance, or tissue, is subjected to a magnetic field (excitation field B.sub.1) which is in the x-y plane and which is near the Larmor frequency, the net aligned moment, M.sub.z, may be rotated, or "tipped" into the x-y plane to produce a net transverse magnetic moment M.sub.t, which is rotating, or spinning, in the x-y plane at the Larmor frequency. The practical value of this phenomenon resides in the signal which is emitted by the excited spins after the excitation signal B.sub.1 is terminated. There are a wide variety of measurement sequences in which this nuclear magnetic resonance ("NMR") phenomena is exploited.
When utilizing NMR to produce images, a technique is employed to obtain NMR signals from specific locations in the subject. Typically, the region which is to be imaged (region of interest) is scanned by a sequence of NMR measurement cycles which vary according to the particular localization method being used. The resulting set of received NMR signals are digitized and processed to reconstruct the image using one of many well known reconstruction techniques. To perform such a scan, it is, of course, necessary to elicit NMR signals from specific locations in the subject. This is accomplished by employing magnetic fields (G.sub.x, G.sub.y, and G.sub.z) which have the same direction as the polarizing field B.sub.O, but which have a gradient along the respective x, y and z axes. By controlling the strength of these gradients during each NMR cycle, the spatial distribution of spin excitation can be controlled and the location of the resulting NMR signals can be identified.
The concept of acquiring NMR image data in a short time period has been known since 1977 when the echo-planar pulse sequence was proposed by Peter Mansfield (J. Phys. C.10: L55-L58, 1977). In contrast to standard pulse sequences, the echo-planar pulse sequence produces a set of NMR signals for each RF excitation pulse. These NMR signals can be separately phase encoded so that an entire scan of 64 views can be acquired in a single pulse sequence of 20 to 100 milliseconds in duration. The advantages of echo-planar imaging ("EPI") are well-known, and there has been a long felt need for apparatus and methods which will enable EPI to be practiced in a clinical setting. Echo-planar pulse sequences are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,678,996; 4,733,188; 4,716,369; 4,355,282; 4,588,948 and 4,752,735.
The imaging of brain functions with magnetic resonance imaging systems has been done using fast pulse sequences. As described by J. Frahm et al in "Dynamic MR Imaging of Human Brain Oxygenation During Rest and Photic Stimulation", JMRI 1992:2:501-505; K. Kwong et al in "Dynamic Magnetic Resonance Imaging of Human Brain Activity During Primary Sensory Stimulation" Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci USAVol. 89, pp 5675-5679, June 1992 Neurobiology; and S. Ogawa et al, "Intrinsic Signal Changes Accompanying Sensory Stimulation: Functional Brain Mapping Using MRI", Proc. Natl Acad. Sci USA Vol. 89, pp. 5951-5955, June 1992 Neurobiology, these prior methods use a difference technique in which a series of image data sets are acquired with an EPI pulse sequence while a particular function is being performed by the patient, and a baseline image data set is acquired with no patient activity. The baseline data set is subtracted from the series of data sets to produce difference images that reveal those parts of the brain that were active during the performance of the function. These difference images may be displayed in sequence to provide a cine display of the activity-induced brain functions.
The difference in NMR signal level produced By regions of the brain that are active and those that are inactive is very small. The difference is believed to result from the increase in oxygen supply to active portions of the brain which decreases the susceptibility differential between vessels and surrounding tissues. This allows an increase in the phase coherence of spins and a resulting increase in NMR signal level. However, this difference in signal level is only 2 to 4 percent (at 1.5 Tesla) and is masked by system noise, and artifacts caused by patient motion, brain pulsatility, blood flow and CSF flow.